family agents
by forensic-chick219
Summary: alfter 4 years and Lj and the team head out to la for a case. when lj tells deeks who the suspect is everything starts to go down hill she and abby are not safe. list of who is who
1. Chapter 1

Family agents

Julia- Kenzi's mom, Lj's auntie, Gibb's sister

Kenzi- Lj's cousin, Gibb's niece

G- DiNozzo's brother, Lj's uncle

Sam- pretend uncle

Deeks- pretend uncle

Nate- Lj's godfather

DiNozzo- LJ's dad, gibb's son in law, G younger brother

Ellie- Lj's friend

Tim- pretend uncle

Abby- voluntary sister

Gibbs- Lj's uncle, Tony father in law, Julia's big brother

Lj- Julia's niece, DiNozzo's dad, gibb's niece, kenzi's cousin, G's niece


	2. Chapter 2

Family agents

Chapter 1:

I sat in the lab talking to Abby and waiting for lea to come back from school for summer break. Gibbs walked in and looks at me.

"Lea not back yet?" he asked

"No" I laughed

"You really accepted her to run back from school" Abby smiles

"You never know she might" I thought

We all smirked and the lift pings and out ran lea. It feels like just yesterday we found her and now she 8th grade and now is a freshman time is flying.

"Hey guys" lea smiled

"Hey cub you good?" I said

"I'm good" she said with an unusual tone

"Got any summer projects?" Abby yelled

"No sorry" cub replied

Abby's smile left her face no projects what has this is a crime lea looked worried about something but I cold not ask her as director Vance wanted to see use which really annoyed me.

"Don't make any plans for next week or two Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ellie, Abby and Lj you are going to help agent Callen and his team solve a case" Vance said

"Ok" we coursed but le stayed quite

"You're leaving tomorrow" he smiled

"WHAT!" Lea yelled

She walked out slamming the door behind me Gibbs looked at me so I ran out after her and when I found her she was crying. Lea looked up at me her eyes were puffy and red tears were flowing down her face. I smiled and sat down next to her I slung my arm around her. Lea buried herself in my chest.

"What's up cub" I questions

"I haven't seen the gang since mom died and what if they don't remember me" she sniffed

"LEA! They will remember you how many pictures and videos have you sent them" I yelled

"True. I didn't send that much" she giggled

I brought her back to the ballpoint where everyone read to go. I said

Why she runs out and they all said what I said and then gave her a hug while that was happing I gathered are things and then we left. We were 5 minutes away from the apartment and Lea was asleep so when we got back I carried her in a put her and the sofa with her black fluffy blanket. It was getting late so I woke her up so she could eat so when she was eating I went for a shower when I came back lea was asleep in my bed I kissed her on the head and went and slept in her bed.

* * *

><p>hey people I hope you like this chapter I'm writing this by hand so I'm half way through chapter 10 so any chance I have of typing it as I have 2 exams one tomorrow and one on the 11 which is in German so I'm focussing hard<p>

thanks and message

Rhi


	3. Chapter 3

Family agents

Chapter 2: G's p.o.v

I was so happy the gang were coming it's been 4 years since I have seen them. I and Sam were on the way to meet them we both were getting happier by the second. We found the gate number and sat there waiting.

"Uncle G, uncle Sam" a voice cried

"Hey lea" I smiled

We both gave her hugs and then hugged everyone else. Lea was the same old chatter box tony told you what lea said and I said the exactly the same thing as he said.

"You can tell you two are brothers" Abby laughed

"NO YOU CAN'T!" we screamed

Everyone smiled while me and tony sulked we are soon not a like. Well I hope were not we scrambled into the car and we went back to headquarters it was so loud in the car Abby and lea were singing to their music, Gibbs was just Gibbs, Tony and I were talking and Sam, Ellie and Tim were talking to it was so nice to be a family again. Well almost I wish Ziva was here. When we arrived Lea and Abby ran strate in however I dint tell them that Kensi and Deeks were out.

"Where are they?" Lea asked

"They will be back soon" I say

Lea frowned and ran up to see Eric and Nell I followed her up and it seemed so did everyone else.

"Hey Eric" Lea yelled "Hey Nell"

"Hey Lj" Eric smiled

"Hey Lea" Nell said giving her a hug

"How are you guys" Abby asked

"Yes were good" Eric replies

Before we could say any thin else Lea ran out I could hear yelling so I had an idea of how It was.

"KENSI, DEEKS!" she screamed

After catching up we sent Lea to Julia's house for the day while we worked the case.

"So 2 days ago a navy captain was kidnapped" Eric informed them

"Any family" Tim asked

"Umm yes a wife and 2 kids. Lilly age 5 and peter age 7" Nell said

"Ok Kensi and Deeks go and talk to his co-workers, Tony, McGee and Gibbs go to the crime scene and me, and Sam and Ellie with go speak to the family.

Everyone went to where I said hoping to get some evident or a lead to find out where this captain is before it's too late as these kids need their father.


	4. Chapter 4

Family agents

Chapter 3: Ellie's p.o.v

Me, Sam and G arrive at the captain's house and outside were two small children playing on their bikes. They both froze when they saw use.

"Mom people" the girl yelled

"Ok I'm coming" the mom yelled back

"Hey I'm agent Callen this is my partner agent Sam Hanna and Ellie bishop" G said

"Hey I'm Lucy and these are my kids Lilly and peter but I guess you know that already" she smiled

We went into the house and I went with the kids to ask them a question or two.

"So what year of school are you in?" I asked

"I'm in 2nd grade when back" peter smiled

"I in kindergarten" Lilly said

"Wow you all grown up" I say

They both looked at me like I said something wrong. Lilly comes and sits next to me.

"Why you here" she asked

"You know what NCIS is"

"Yes you are going to find daddy!" Peter yelled

"Umm yes" I hesitated "We are going to find him"

"Thanks" they say giving me a hug

G and Sam walk in and smile at me I'm so bad with children but they didn't think so. We got back in car and headed back to headquarters to the others. When we got back a tall man with brown hair was giving out hugs.

"This must be the newbie" he said to me

"Hi I'm Ellie Bishop" I smile

"Hey I'm Nate" He replies "nice to meet you"

"You find anything at the scene" G asked

"No evidence at the scene" Tony replied

"NO EVIDENCES!" Abby yells

"No sorry Abs" Nate smiles

"NATE" she screams

"Hey Abs how are you?" he says gasping for a breath "Abby!"

"Oh sorry. I'm so happy you are here" she giggled

"Thanks what am I doing here

"We need you to look after your deer goddaughter while we find the captain" G replied

His face dropped. I felt so sorry for him travelled all this was to look after Lea. Me and the gang went up to see what the others had while Nate and Abby went to get lea from Julia's house.

"What have you got" Sam asked

"We found a sight where he writes reviews for story's kids write story's on" he says "It's called write this"

"Yea Lea writes on that" Tony told Eric

"Yes I know she was the last thing he reviewed before he was abducted"


End file.
